The Twin Swords
by dragonstorm24
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. There is no question 10 years ago he sacrificed himself to save Luke and banish Kronos's evil. Now with the war against Gaea coming while she carries a power not only of the earth but even a new power no one has ever seen before how will Percy be the one to kill her when he's dead. No chaos. Percy is dead he won't come back to life.


**Sorry for not updating my other stories but I am stuck at a writers block for The Heroes of Death, while I have been a bit busy so I wasn't able to write. This takes place during the last battle of Olympus**

**Percy pov**

The throne room on Olympus was trashed the only thing left were the thrones of the gods. The thrones were in a curved line with the god of lightning in the middle of the semicircle. I look at the only other immortal in the room as he gets up from the rubble of one of Zeus's giant marble statues. The only thing that remained of it was rubble and some piece of a lightning bolt and some gems to make the statue seem more elegant even in its crushed state.

"Come on Percy why end your fate we both know what the prophecy says. Join us and you can avoid all of this. Why would you side of the gods who are no better than the monsters they fight?" Luke/Kronos says

"I fight for the demigods and the people who live life in peace. Kronos will only bring pain and destruction and I'd rather die than let him rule" I say with a hopeful determination that I will not die

"Such a shame you are still too naive to see the truth" Luke/Kronos says with a hint of pity

I try to find a weak spot in the immortals stance but find all of the usual attacks are too dangerous to use of a being like the thrones defense mechanisms were almost out of ammo they still threw him off giving me enough time to screams of demigods and monsters alike echo in the room from the fight outside distracting me while leaving Kronos grinning.

"Do you hear that sound, thats the sound of all the people you strive to protect. When I take control of the underworld you can go dine with them in hell" Kronos yells striking fear into me

My legs are trembling from the fear and realization I had running through my veins "_What if I can't do this what if I fail can I really do this." _I think _"My friends are counting on me I can't fail now. _

A small part of the ceiling holding a design to damaged to notice anymore fell at Kronos. With the small surprise on my side I leapt as fast as I could doing a quick smack on his head to disorientate him. I quickly tried to slash across his body trying to hit every point on his front hoping to hit his mortal spot. I found every attack as useless as the last. My body felt weaker and weaker with every attack while Kronos simply laughed at my attacks. The Curse of Achilles gave the user almost absolute immortality but came at the price of using a lot of energy to keep up the semi immortality.

"I may be tied to this host but even he would laugh at your pathetic excuses to try subduing me, The Titan of time" He says mockingly

I look at him determined not to let all my friends down but feel the fatigue catching up to me. My head already feels a bit light and my arm has pain from swinging my sword at him for so long. I can tell that my last blow will be my last chance to attack him before he can easily capture me and find my weak spot. I use all my energy and charge at him in an aimed strike to a spot on with his shoulder, the last visible spot I hadn't attacked him. All my hopes were in that I was right in my guess. The attack swung at the fastest and hardest speed and power I could muster making the blade a blur in my eyes. The blade was about to hit and then as if my life wasn't as bad enough, he dodged it with with ease. My sword his the ground leaving a deep scratch in the smooth marble floor.

"You're not even worth the energy fighting" He sneered at me starting to destroy the throne room

I looked unbelievably at the immortal who seemed uninterested in our fight already starting to destroy the brick walls. I try to stand up and lift my sword but my arm was in already in pain from tossing ask my force into the last attack and I can barely hold the sword right.

"Look at Olympus's last hope. A single hero against the mightiest of Titans. Let me show those worthless fools what will happen to their hero and all that oppose us" He yells confidently

I feel him lifting me by my shirt while the toll of having the curse of Achilles took away the last of my energy. I was the equivalent of a puppet and unable to move. My battered body barely responded to anything I tried and caused me to feel even more pain. He lifts me up in the air roughly and holds a sword to my throat knowing it would knock me out because I have almost no energy left to heal me. He then teleports to the outside of the throne room.

"Look you demigods this is your Gods champion, watch your best hero die" He boomed over the fighting crowd

For once the demigods were in shock because I was their last hope, and I had failed. I was supposed to be the child of the prophecy but instead now I was hanging by the hands of the Titan of Time while they struggled to hold of the monsters.

Instead of holding my head down in shame I said with a smirk "You know they say the most dangerous animal is the one that is cornered because it has nothing to lose"

With all that's left I punched Kronos in the face forcing him to drop me. An adrenaline rush ran through me but I could barely still stand. I had only one thought in my head that this isn't the last time Kronos will strike because he will be reformed and all this pain and suffering will happen again until the end of time. My mind managed to put out an idea so bizarre that even I thought I was questioning my sanity. I think it all over one last time in my head if my plan works then my friends will be safe and Annabeth will be happy. I pulled out riptide shakily and put it to his head and only said one thing "_With the river styx as a witness I Percy Jackson sacrifice myself to rid the evil from Luke Castellan and kill Kronos the Titan of Time" _

**Annabeth**

The sounds of the demigods fighting was ear splitting but what Percy said was as clear as day. Every being there mortal or immortal turned their heads towards Kronos and Percy while they got engulfed in a white light. Then Kronos was crying out in pain while his spirit was ripped out of his body. As soon as that happened the monsters retreated, with no Titan backing them up they all got scared and fled. I was unfazed and ran towards the disappearing body of Percy. It was covered in a blindingly white light that hurt my eyes but I didn't care. By the time I got there I just saw him smirk and say two words.

"Good bye," Percy said weakly as he disappeared

"No I screamed, this was supposed to be happy we were supposed to win and everyone would be happy." I screamed in desperation

"Annabeth... Where am I? And why are you all holding swords at me?" Luke said cautiously

I heard someone yell "die traitor" and soon the whole crowd joined in on it. Luke just stood there confused at the scene wondering what was going on.

"Luke please come peacefully and we won't hurt you," I say sadly

"For what...what happened and what's going on?" Luke asks bewildered

"Don't play dumb you knew the consequences of your actions and now you have to face them," I say almost ready to burst into tears at my former savior

"What did I do?" Luke asks carefully

"Shut up traitor," One of the Ares kids said

I walked away from Luke hoping that he somehow came back to being the kind person I once knew. The next day I had heard that the campers had locked him up in a one man prison made by the Hephaestus kids. I walk up to the spot of the cage and see Festus watching guard to make sure he didn't leave. The cage was a small walk from camp and was near the borders so that mourners wouldn't have to see him so nobody was near us. I simply looked at Luke and said one word.

"Why?" I said hoping not to tear up

"You too why does everyone think I did something bad. Last thing I remember I was mad at Hermes and then everyone trying to kill me," Luke says looking honest

"Swear it, Swear it on the styx that you don't remember siding with Kronos and trying to kill me and Thalia," I say letting some tears fall

His eyes widened in obvious disbelief but he said seriously "I Luke Castellan swear on the River Styx that I don't remember siding with the Titans in any war"

I stood there with my head in a frenzy. Standing here was my former best friend but on the other he was a traitor who had tried to kill me. I try to speak but find myself unable to talk. My mind felt like it was on stun as I failed to think any conclusive thoughts. I walk away, unable to comprehend what I just heard.

I walk into the hunters cabin to find Thalia. Most hunters were away hunting as an excuse for staying away from the boys but a few stayed in order to plan their next move.

"Okay Yellowstone Park is acting up again and... Hey Annabeth... Whoa what's wrong," Thalia says looking at my face

She quickly tells the other hunters to leave and motions me to sit down on the bed.

"Now what's wrong? " Thalia says concerned

I explained the whole situation with Luke and just like me she was at a loss of words.

"So this isn't the same Luke that tried to kill us?" Thalia said confirming what I told her

"Yes but now to the world he is a traitor and will probably die and suffer for all the things he did," I did letting all my unshed tears out

"It's going to be okay we can find a way for him to redeem himself. I mean the gods will be giving out gifts tonight we can ask for a chance for him to redeem himself," Thalia says trying to calm me

"Thank you Thalia and sorry about getting so emotional just seeing Luke how he was... " I say not able to finish my own sentence

"It reminded you of the old days doesn't it," Thalia says reminiscing with a happy face "Come on the gods will probably call us soon."

I slowly head back to my cabin with every thought being directed to on how to save Luke. With everything planned out my body stood a bit taller and my walk became a bit more confident. With one of my friends deads gods be damned I'm not letting the other die to.

I take a small nap on my bed tired from yesterday's war. The last thing I see is the noon sun before I fall into my dreams. What feels like a few seconds later I hear a loud jarring horn blown. Some demigod was running from cabin to cabin yelling something about the gods.

"_Wait, What….THE GODS CRAP HOW LONG DID I SLEEP," I think_

"The gods are going to take us to Olympus in 5 minutes. Get yourselves ready the Gods are taking us to Olympus in 5 minutes." The demigod repeats to everyone

Obviously I wasn't the only one to take a nap as I hear a lot of groans coming from all the cabins. I quickly make myself look presentable as I glimpse at the evening sunset. Almost all the demigods seemed like they would rather be asleep than going to their parents. I see a familiar god in his typical clothing come to us.

"I'm here to take you all to Olympus…...By the way the ride might be bit bumpy," Hermes says as he lifts his hands to teleport us

I'm not sure how much power the gods had left, but I immediately felt myself being crushed as I was sent through some light. By the time we landed most the demigods were lying on the ground trying not to throw up. Hermes' mutters a sorry and starts to lead us to the throne room. We all slowly got up and walked for 10 seconds before reaching the makeshift throne room. It was half beat up almost all of the marble was cracked and it was a mess everywhere. When we entered it was slightly better off. The thrones and most the room seemed to be stripped rather than damaged as the room seemed almost empty.

"Welcome to Olympus valued heroes," Zeus yells trying to seem like the good guy

We all started sitting on the floor as it seems any chairs were blown to bits. I started to zone out as he started talking about our value to Olympus and how great we were albeit he seemed to do this with a careful eye of Hera on him with almost every god watching him closely.

"Now we get on to the gifts for your valued service," Zeus says starting to lose the facade

Most the demigods were too tired to ask for much so they simply held off their request. Then it came to me. I felt the sweat dripping on the back of my neck when I looked into the gods eyes. I knew this next sentence could be the most dangerous thing to ask them to do but thinking about how Percy gave his life for this I steeled my nerves and said strongly.

"I ask that you give Luke another chance to be good again. With Percy's last act he had taken the evil out of Luke and while I don't think he shouldn't be held accountable for his crimes I think you should at least give him another chance."

To say the gods and demigods were surprised would be an understatement. I immediately head cries of "no" to "he betrayed us".

"Silence demigods. Now as for the request we will bring Luke here to see if he stands up to what you said." Zeus says obviously wanting nothing to do with the son of Hermes

With we see Luke appear in shackles on his hands. His old armor still on from the battle. He was receiving glares from almost everyone in the room as he looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Luke Castellan do you agree or don't agree to the fact you sided with Kronos in the last war?" Zeus asks holding his temper

"I will tell you the same thing I told Annabeth,I Luke Castellan swear on the River Styx that I don't remember siding with the Titans in any war," Luke repeats from earlier

"What impossible you tried to kill all of us you can't not know anything," A camper shouted a bit angrily

Most agreed with his opinion and started to agree with it.

"Demigods be quiet. Now it is obvious that my son Percy died saving this man and purging the evil within him. If you hold Percies name in any honor you will shut up." Poseidon says holding tears back from the death of his son

"It is clear that the boy has no evil within him and isn't the same man you fought. Now as for my daughters idea I agree with it that he should have one last chance to correct all of his wrongs." Athena tells the campers

"I second that notion as he should have a chance to make up for all his faults," Hestia says

"I'll agree as long as he doesn't do anything evil, Percy would always pull something like this instead of just killing him," One camper said

Just like before the room had swayed towards my idea. I see Luke half happy he is going to live and half sad that the only reason he gets another chance is because Percy died.

"Alright Annabeth your request has been granted Luke you swear to have no memory of the past war then you are free." Zeus says with lots of self restraint "As for all this talk about Percy his shroud will be burned tomorrow as we Poseidon has some special plans for it. Hermes Kindly send them back please."

Suddenly the throne room blurred and we reappeared at camp. Everyone immediately started asking about the sacrifice Percy took trying to figure it out. I had half an idea where he got this from but since when did he know that story.

"Hey Annabeth you have any idea where Percy got the idea for that sacrifice?" Malcolm asked not getting it

"Yes but the last guy who did it…..I still don't know how Percy got the story of him," I say

"This happened before," Malcolm says eyes widening "who did it do we know them?"

"Everyone knows him his name. His name is Adolf Hitler. When he found out he was a demigod and that the power of the gods were in America he got mad. He wanted Germany to be the center of power but the gods wouldn't listen. So he made up a lot of fake files to make the Jews seem like bad people. This managed to get the public on edge with the Jews it only took a few months before every Jew was watched and any mistake they made was horrible for them. Finally Hitler started WWII as an attempt to get the rest of Germans mind off of him and onto the hate of Jews. He forced the Jews into concentration camps and tortured them until they gave Germany enough power to take over the world. You see a soul like Percy's is really strong in the sense he accomplished a lot in his life. But the Jews didn't do as much as Percy did so their souls were weaker making each sacrifice in the name of Germany not as strong as someone like Percy. With the gods leaking some information to the Americans they ended the war with the bombs in Japan and D-Day to try stopping Hitler from gaining all the power. With his power source of Jews gone he committed suicide. The power from the Jews were vanished into history but still for a while gave Germany a fighting edge over the competition." Annabeth explained

"So Percy sacrificed his soul to Kill Kronos but you can't kill him only banish him so how does that work?" Malcolm asks

**Heres an update of the story and not all the demigods heard the sacrifice so thats why some know and some don't.**


End file.
